Project Summary/Abstract The effects of repetitive neurotrauma on women's health are almost entirely unknown. This study will examine the neurobiological, cognitive, and psychological effects of repetitive mild traumatic brain injuries (rMTBIs) in women who are subjected to intimate partner violence (IPV). IPV is violence perpetrated by a current or former spouse, partner, significant other, boyfriend, or girlfriend, and it is the most common form of violence against women. Globally, nearly 1 in 3 women over the age of 15 have experienced IPV, and several reports have shown that women subjected to IPV experience rMTBIs at alarmingly high rates. In one sample of 99 women, approximately half indicated a history of repetitive IPV-related TBIs, and these injuries were related to measures of both cognition and psychological health. It is believed by many, that the sequelae of these rMTBIs (e.g., cognitive difficulties) likely contribute to the challenges women experience in trying to escape an already complex and dangerous abusive situation. IPV-related rMTBI is a critical but unappreciated public health epidemic. Although there have been a number of calls for research on this topic, very few studies exist. Only our two published studies have used neuroimaging to examine the association between rMTBIs and markers of neurotrauma in women who have experienced IPV. Therefore, in a sample of women who have previously sustained IPV, we will collect resting state functional magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and diffusion MRI data to assess functional and microstructural connectivity abnormalities, as well as magnetic resonance spectroscopy data and blood samples to test for altered levels of relevant neurometabolites and proteins. We will also collect cognitive, psychological, and post-concussion symptom measures to relate to these neurobiological measures. A better understanding of rMTBIs and their association with neurobiological abnormalities, cognition, and psychological health in women subjected to IPV will enable more efficacious care and treatment, and ultimately improve health outcomes for this highly underserved and often misunderstood population.